A New start
by HermioneDK18
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to hogwarts to finish her last year. But a change in a person she did not expect to change, changes everything. (Summary sucks!) I am NOT from USA nor England, so if there is any from of mistake in this, please let me know. I have rated this M because my brain is screaming: "SMUT SMUT SMUT" later in the story :D REVIEW (do not own anything JK does)
1. Chapter 1

A new start

She looked around, confused. The steam from the red train clouded her vision, she couldn't see further than to her hand. She brightened in a beaming smile, when she saw her two best friends running towards her – they had all decided that they wished to return to Hogwarts. It would be wrong to stay back, not finish what they had started 7 years ago. The friends embraced, she took in the feeling of their arms around her, feeling at home again.

"Well, then, Hermione, are you ready for the N.E.W.T'S?" The red-headed boy asked her. "Not remotely. I haven't been able to study for it yet – and I have to be Head-girl this year." She groaned at the very thought. The black-haired boy, laughed. "Hermione, you used to love being able to punish students for not study." He smiled. "Well, I did – I do – but not when the Head-boy is.. Draco Malfoy." She groaned. The boys looked at her. "Well… He's not that bad, Hermione." Harry told her, smiling sheepishly. "Harry James Potter, what on earth do you mean?" "Well, he and I.. We've bonded, you know? Since the war, we've helped each other, and I think you would like him. He's changed." Harry said. The looked at the clock – only two more minutes before the train would leave. She sighed, and turned from her two best friends. "We better get on, you two. Remember to change to school robes!" She called while entering the front part of the train – were the heads would stay for the ride. She saw the blond hair before anything else – it was like it drew her in, the sunlight reflecting dimly on the strands of hair falling in his face, which were currently bend over at big book. "Are you going to stand there and look at me all day, Granger?" He drawled. She snapped out of her thoughts, and hated herself for being caught. She sat herself down in the soft seat. Her head fell back and she sighed again. "What?" he snapped, but something was off. She snapped her eyes open, and saw… A smile etched on his face, highlighting his features. "Oh, nothing… I'm just tired, that's all." She said and slumped back in the chair. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But, at least you can sleep when we get to our quarters. Have you heard that we have a wing for ourselves?" He asked her, making conversation. She smiled. "Yes, I've read that in the letter. But it seems nice, as long as we won't have to share a bedroom." She said, ending the conversation as she walked out. While she walked through the train to get to the trolley, she kept thinking how odd it was to have Draco Malfoy talking to her in a civilized tone. She pondered whether it was a bad joke, and decided not to make any rash judgments before she got to know the "new" Malfoy. She walked back, having 4 pumpkin pies with her, and weaved through the students in her way. When the door to the cabin opened, she had to smile. Malfoy was asleep, his feet tucked up under him, shoes of, hair a mess, and a little smile playing on his lips. She sat down 2 pumpkin pies on the table next to him, eats her own and started absentmindedly to flick through some pages of her new book: "The Dark War; The beginning and the End". "Hey, you! We're almost there, you know? Wake up." A velvet voice awoke her. She sprang up, looking into Draco Malfoys chest. "Oh, sorry. Well, I'll just need a moment." She said, flushed at the feel of his chest. She thought she heard a soft whisper "Thank you for the pies." But she shrugged it off, thinking it was her head playing tricks on her.

When they all arrived to the Castle, they smaller kids in awe, Hermione smiled and led the first-year into the great hall. She remembered her surprise and awe over the castle, and smiled at the kids. "Are you ready? Then we shall go." She said, and led them into the great hall – their faces was amazing; big eyes and open mouths as they took in the starry ceiling. They stopped when she did, and she wished them luck – some of them looked happy, gleeful, while others nearly were green, and looking like they could throw up.

The sorting went smooth, except one little boy, whom fell on his way up to the chair; it surprised Hermione to see Draco Malfoy rushing to his side, helping him up and brushing him of. He stepped back with a satisfied smirk, and turned in her direction. His smirk turned bigger, turning into a lopsided grin, and her heart faltered. Never, ever, had she seen Draco Malfoy with a genuine smile on his face – and nor had she ever imagined it to be to her. She smiled shyly back to him, blushing a deep red. They both turned up, listening to the new head-master, Stanley Mack, a young teacher from America, talk about the rules of Hogwarts.

The dinner was over, and Hermione led her first-years up the moving stairs, and ended up in front of the fat lady. "Everybody, this is the fat Lady, and she guards the Gryffindor tower. You will not give out the pass-words, and the pass-word will change on a monthly basis. For now, the pass-word is Hallows. Enjoy, and the prefects will show you around in the tower." She watched the newcomers go inside, and thought to herself that among those kids was a new Ron, Harry and herself. She smiled, and hoped not to catch them in wrongdoing. She slowly dragged her feet to her room in the Heads-department. She was tired, and her cheeks were hurting from smiling all night. She just wanted a cup of tea, and then she would sit down and read a book. But, she had in blissful oblivion forgotten whom she shared her room with, and for a moment she was startled to see Malfoy reading in front of the fireplace, in a big fluffy chair; in sweatpants. She gasped a little – to see Malfoy without his dark suits was a new experience for her. He smirked. "Have you never seen a man read, Granger? I will assure you, I will not harm the books in any way." She sniggered. He actually joked? It was weird, but she kind of enjoyed it. "Well, it's just that.. Well.. You look relaxed. I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy was relaxed – in sweatpants!" She said, while throwing herself down in the sofa beside him. "Oh! You know, normal people relax after a hard day. And normally it's in something cozy – like sweatpants." He told her, a smile playing in the corner of his mouth. "Oh, shut it, Malfoy." She said jokingly. He just smiled, and returned to his book – she kept looking at him, until she realized it probably was a bit disturbing. She shook her head, turning towards the kitchen, and while the water boiled, she couldn't stop herself thinking what had changed him. Of course, the War changed everything, but… He seemed awfully changed, and she couldn't quite place it; she wasn't sure whether she found it nice or rather odd and disturbing. She drank her tea in silence, letting her mind wander. It was not a secret she had been crushing a bit on Draco in the early years – even with the name calling, she could not stop thinking about him. But after these years, she wasn't sure anymore. He still made her heart rush, and his voice made her melt inside, but she weren't sure if it was a good thing; even though he had indeed changed. She sighed. "Hey, you… Uhm, I'm going to bed. Just so you know…" His voice was so innocent, so little – he sounded worried and a little nervous. "Well, good night, Draco. Sleep tight." She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head-boy and Girl, and Draco seems changed. **

****After a disturbing night of dreams that made her more confused towards her feelings, she scrambled out of bed. It was saturday, a lot of time to unpack, catch up with old friends and for her, a cup of coffee. She walked out in the small kitchen in her dorm, and sat down on an old wooden chair - her hair was a big mess, her eyes drowsy from the lack of sleep. She tugged on the side of her pyjamas-shirt, grunting a bit. She had buttoned it up wrong. She gave up, returned to her coffee and read a bit. She looked up when she heard a door creek from the end of the kitchen; and saw Draco Malfoy, looking exactly like she felt. His hair stood up in different places, his eyes heavy and he nuzzled his own neck while walking in - he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Hermione blushed. He was like Adonis. "Any more coffe?" He asked, voice husky from sleep. She caught her breath; she had never ever heard a voice sound so sexy. "Yes, in the pot. want some?" She asked, already pouring into a different cup. "Thanks, Hermione." Her heart fluttered when he said her name. She just smiled in return and sat down again. "So.. I'm guessing we should learn something about eachother? I mean, i've never been the oe for telling stories about my self, but since we are going to live together for a year, maybe we should.. Try?" He said, slurping in the coffee.

And they did; They really did. Draco's dad, Hermione learned, was on the run, not to be reached. His mother chose to return to Malfoy Manor, but divorce Lucius. Draco's favourite food was sushi, his favourite color was red (a big suprise for Hermione), and his biggest ambition was to be a healer at Skt. Mungo's. She smiled after the tale from him and started telling him about her.

Draco was suprised to say the least, when Hermione told him her parents still lived as the couple Wilkins, in Austraila without the knowledge of their daughter. When Draco asked about it, she merely shrugged and told him they were happy. Her favourite color was emerald green (also a suprise for Draco) and her favourite food was (and would always be) Pizza with pineapple pieces on it. She wanted to become something inside the Ministry, though she wasn't sure yet what.

They spend an afternoon like that, talking and laughing and after some time, they had become close. She was very happy about his change; he had told her, that i wouldn't be his father, nor anything like him. He seemed angry when she brought up the subject of his father, but he told her gladly. He was happy when she was, and he loved the way her face lit up when talking about books.

The had an enjoyable afternoon together, and ended up walking down to the kitchen, ordering Pineapple-pizza to their room, where they sat in the couch, still in their pyjamas, and ate it.

All in all, Hermione thought, Draco might not be the bad guy i thought i knew.

"Hermione, i would like to say i'm sorry." She looked confused. "For what, may i ask?" He looked at her, sadness overcoming his grey eyes. "for all the things i've done to you; all those things i've called you. And i could have saved you, many times, but i was to.. Caught up in my self, i guess." He ended in a whisper.

She smiled, and took his hand, ignoring the jitters in her stomach. "Draco, i have already forgiven you. Years ago actually. I knew some how, that you might not mean it. I am over it, so should you be." She stroked his hand, and quickly let it go. "Oh my, look at the time. We've got to go to bed!" She said, springing up from the couch. "Oh, right, yes." She thought she saw a bit sadness in his eyes, but overruled it in the same thought. No way Draco would be sad about her letting his hand go.

They parted into their rooms, and tried to sleep. Hermione woke up during the night, by a slight knocking on her door. "Yes?" She whispered, voice hoarse from sleep.

The blond haired boy peeked in. "i couldn't sleep. i had a nightmare.." He sounded so little, so innocent, and she scooted over in her bed. "you can sleep in here, if you want to." He smiled widely, and crawled in bed with her, instantly cuddling her, leaving his arm around her stomach and sighed. She smiled, and craddled her self deeper into him; feeling his stomach against her back. They slept through the night, not moving an inch.

**Hey guys! Please, review me, both good and bad - i would be very happy to hear/read your response to this. Thank you so so so much, for letting me post my inner love for this couple. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much, Maggy Black! It was a huge help, and i will try to slow it down a bit. :) Remember; review, review, review - that's the only way i can get better!**

****Nearly a month after the sleep-over in Hermione's room, she could feel Draco's change slip - it was slow, but happen. He smirked after a remark; not the good, joking ones, but some of them that actually hurt her. He didn't wave at her in the halls, he passed her looking the other way.

She was certain that something must be up, she was annoyed and stubborn. She wanted to know what was going on in his head, and why in the world he was treating her so badly.

After a rather nasty potions-class (Ron had tried to make his own potion, whih ended up as a black blotch that seared through his cauldron) she caught Draco in the hall with a couple of Slytherins. She was distraught. How in the world would she have a conversation with him like this? her good sense was drowned out by a voice that, much to her dislike, sounded like a drawling Draco.

She stomped over to the group of Slytherins, her hair waving around her head like a halo. She stopped dead in her tracks and placed her hands in her hips while looking into the steel-grey eyes that met her.

"Draco, i demand a word with you. Now." She said, getting a hold of his wrist.

"Granger, i am well aware that i am handsome, but please, do not touch me with your little.. Muddy fingers." He drawled, shaking her hand from his wrist.

She stared. Never, ahd she thought she would hear anybody say that to her again. And for the last month, she wouldn't believe that Draco Malfoy would call her it.

"Fine. I-..." She stopped talking, tears threatening to overflow her eyes. She was angry, but more so sad, and realy wanted to punch the stupid git infornt of her.

"well, Granger, stop crying, or i will get mud on my shoes." He drawled again, with a sadistic smirk to end it. She could not control it - she slapped him so hard across his right cheek, he stumbled back into a wall. She drew her wand.

"i promise you, Malfoy, i will not spill MUD on your precious shoes." She spit on his shoes instead. "And, whenever a baddie nightty comes a long, little boy, crawl back under your own sheets. And one more thing; if you as much as dare to touch me, i will hex you into next week." Her wand was pointing up under his chin, and she pushed it harder up, making him gag a little.

She stormed off, into her room and cried. How did he dare? Here she was, letting her guards down, probably just so he could brag about it to his friends. She cried for an hour, but stopped quickly after hearing the other door close.

She snuck out, not wanting to face him again, and reached for the chocolate in the cupboard she had hidden. When she turned around, she faced him; she stepped back, almost falling over her feet.

"Hermione, I-" She interrupted. "I don't CARE Malfoy! DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD CARE!? YOU.. YOU BLOODY GIT, YOU ARE, DRACO MALFOY!" She shrieked. "And i will promise you, that i will NOT have my pride stung - i am a Gryffindor, and i will NOT be sad over a sad, slimy.. SNAKE!" She screamed the last, thundering of into her room.

Draco stood a long time in the kitchen. He did not know what to do; his father had messaged him earlier on in the week, and he had not known how to answer.

Draco Malfoy was indeed a boy in trouble; right know, the biggest one was the girl with a wild mane, that just recently slammed her door, locking it.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's SUCH a short chapter, but.. I'm actually a bit afraid how this will turn out, so i have to sort it out in my head first. Jeesh, it's my first fanfic. (a real fanfic, not just a smut) and i'm beating my self up about the quality; especially when i'm from Denmark! **

**But, Review, and i'll get back soon! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So so so happy to see so many following this story! :D i will do my very best to make this super-good!**

****She was mad. Mad like her hair was frizzing even worse, and her eyes was shooting lights. How could he even try to come back and tell her he's sorry!? She grunted. Men, they were such a hassle. She plunked down on her bed, book in hand and started to read.

After 30 minutes, she gave up; no focus on the book, Draco's face kept popping up in her head. Why, why, WHY, did he have to act like that? She was so angry. She threw her book on the ground beside her bed, letting herself plunk back in the soft pillows that surronded her.

Seh thought things over. He did seem sorry, but that was no excuse to behave as such. She sighed deeply, and pulled herself out of bed, straightening her hair as she walked out of the door of her room. She stopped.

Draco Malfoy sat in a wooden chair, his hair ruffled and his hands infront of his face. He looked so small, and so sad, she couldn't help but to go a little closer. When she walked towards him, she heard him mutter to him self. She stopped again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid!" she heard him repeat over and over. "What's so stupid, besides you, Malfoy?" She asked, a hard edge creeping into her voice.

"Nothing. That's what i mean; i'm the stupid one. I'm a git." He said, his voice deflated from sorrow. She was suprised. Draco Malfoy, sad? Admitting he was wrong?

She sat down in a chair on his left side, crossing her arms and legs tight.

"Well, it's good i'm not the only one who sees it, then." She said.

He didn't answer, just burried his head deeper into his palms. She wanted to stroke his hair. She shook of the feeling, turning a little more towards him.

"my father wrote me a week ago." He told her after a few minutes of silence, his voice muffled by his hands. She just rose her eyebrows, asking silently about it.

"He.. He wants me to continue what The dark Lord started. He says it's only right that pure-bloods should be the only one in the wizarding world." He told her.

"Well, is that why you've been such a moron to me? To try to kill me, because of your father?" She said, her voice as ice.

"no. I told him to bugger off. But, a few slytherins had seen the letter, and i had to act it up towards them. And i am deeply sorry, Hermione." He stated, looking at her; the grey meeting the brown. She gasped.

"Well, then. Good to know you don't want to kill me." She said coldly. He looked at her again.

"please, Hermione, i've done nothing wrong." she was shocked. "You've done nothing wrong!? how about treating me as dirt? that's wrong." She snapped. "i will not stand for this, i am not a.. I am not one of those girls who takes it all and sstill smile." She finished, standing up. "i'm sorry, Hermione, and when ever you feel like it come back and talk to me.. Please." He said to her back, as she retreated to her bedroom.

There was a ten minute wait, and then she stormed out of her room again. "Don't ever do it again, or i will hex you." She said. He smiled, and walked up to her again, slowly. "thank you." He told her, hugging her tightly.

She stiffened, but relaxed and hugged him back, leaning into him, taking in the smell of him; musky and manly.

He smiled into her hair, as it tickled his nose, feeling her body curve with him. He tightened his grip.

**Well, then, i am actually very happy about this chapter! I know it feels a tad rushed, but i want it to come together in a special way. It's important to me that this story turns good, this is my baby - it's my dream. **

**Review guys :D**


End file.
